Get Mine, Get Yours
by Edele Lane
Summary: Sydney contemplates a future with Vaughn. I got the title from a Christina Aguilera song. The story is finished. It's my bday and you guys get a gift from mex I might make a sequel, because I can see it maybe going that way, but don't get your hopes up.
1. Wondering

**Author:** Edele Lane  
**E-mail:** Edyn04@aol.com  
**Rating:** PG-13/R (possibly)  
**Disclaimer:** Everything "Alias;"-related; does not belong to me. It belongs to J.J. Abrams and probably 900 other people associated with him.  
**Archive:** Nowhere yet, but if you want it, take it and then e-mail me so I'll know.  
**Feedback:** Please;x  
**Summary:** Sydney contemplates a future with Vaughn. Really, it's a lot more interesting than that, but summaries aren't my bag. I got the title from a Christina Aguilera song. If you have the Stripped' album, go listen to it. The song pretty much sums up what I'm trying to do here. And for those of you who are familiar with my past work, I'm still a S/W fan. The idea for this fic just came to me while I was listening to the aforementioned song, and I thought it would apply perfectly to a S/V fic if I were to ever write one.  
**Dedication:** This is for Ash who reads each part before it is posted here and is undoubtedly my best (and favorite) critic.**  
**

**Wondering  
  
  
  
**

Sydney had a meeting with Vaughn in a half an hour. She didn't live that far away, but she had left early on purpose. She sighed and switched on the radio.  
  
  


_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
_  


  
She switched it off quickly. She thought about her relationship with Vaughn. It had grown from handler/agent to good friends. She could see in his eyes when he looked at her that he wished it could be more. She wondered if it ever could be, provided that she also felt the same way.  
  
She wasn't sure if she did.  
  
He was certainly a nice guy, and he cared about her a great deal. But he had some definite flaws. For one, he didn't seem all that strong—physically _or_ emotionally—and he almost seemed to be obsessed with her. The obsession part was hard to pinpoint. Was he just doing his job? Was he really obsessed? Or did he just care so much about her that everything he was feeling on the inside just always managed to appear as obsessive traits on the outside?  
  
She wasn't sure. There was another flaw, though. Why he hadn't told her how he felt a long time ago? What was preventing him? Was it the rules holding him back? Fuck the rules. If he really loved her, there was no way he'd let a stupid rulebook stand in the way.  
  
Or would he?  
  
Jesus, my life is complicated, she murmured aloud. She almost laughed. It was definitely true, and slightly more than obvious, but it just sounded pathetic. Besides, every person's life is complicated. Hers was just a bit more complicated than most. Maybe more than a bit. Okay, a _hell_ of a lot.  
  
Did it have to be? She sighed and checked her watch. She was still incredibly early, but at least she had plenty of time to work out what she wanted to say.  
But maybe she didn't need to say anything. Maybe...  
  
She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She thought about how it might work. Being seen in public was a major _faux pas_, so a real, romantic relationship probably wouldn't work for the time being. They were already friends, they just couldn't be seen in public. What else was left?  
  
He could be a fuck buddy.  
  
she wondered aloud. If they decided to do that, they wouldn't have to worry about being seen in public (no strings attached) and they could spend time together where they weren't doing something work-related (just sex).  
  
Would that make things more or less complicated? She had no idea. But she figured she had nothing to lose if she gave it a shot. Then, someday, if things changed, maybe they could expand on the physical relationship.  
  
Maybe.  
  
There was still the uncertainty she had about whether or not she felt the same way he felt about her and whether or not she wanted to see if it was possible for her to do so.  
  
She went back to her idea. What if he didn't like the purely physical, no-strings-attached relationship idea? She suddenly burst out laughing. He was a _guy_. What guy in the world would turn down no-strings-attached sex?  
  
But what if he _did_ turn it down? Well that was fine. It would be his loss. This—aside from being friends—was probably the closest they could get to a relationship of any kind under the circumstances they currently had to endure.  
  
Endure?  
  
Deal with.  
  
Be under. That was probably the safest way to put it at this point. Endure' made it sound like they were oppressed. She wasn't sure they were. The situation they had to exist in just sucked. Regardless of whether or not there were feelings being tossed around, the whole thing just blew.  
  
She checked her watch again. Only a few minutes had passed and she was still way early. Wasn't time supposed to fly when one was having fun?  
  
Fun? Maybe not fun. But she was occupying her time with something nonetheless.  
  
She pulled up to the warehouse. She killed the engine and sighed. Should she try it? Just to see? Besides, what exactly did she have to lose? The worse she could think of that might happen is that he would ask to be reassigned. But why would he do that? The idea itself seemed silly: he gets scared about screwing a beautiful woman because of a big, fat CIA rulebook and runs away before he gets in too deep (no pun intended...well, maybe)? Yeah...right.  
  
Fuck it all. She was going to try it. If it didn't work, at least she tried. If it did, then she'd be opening a door—at least for the time being. And if everything changed (no SD-6, no CIA, no rules), and they wanted to make it more, then the option would be there. But she needed to live in the now, and this was the now. This was the only option she had unless she wanted to wait—however long that could end up being.  
  
She tucked her hair behind her ear, got out of her car, and walked to the entrance.  
  
  
  
**Note: **The song is Avril Lavigne's "Complicated.;" 


	2. Hoping

**Hoping  
  
  
  
**

Sydney walked into the warehouse all smiles. Vaughn was seated on a table and he looked at his watch when she came in.  
  
You're early, he commented.  
  
I know, she said with a grin.  
  
I guess something came up and you wanted to get this over quickly, so I won't waste your time, Vaughn said and cleared his throat as he directed his attention to a manila folder on the table.  
  
Sydney opened her mouth to explain, but was suddenly overcome by fear. It all seemed so easy when she was thinking about it on the drive to the warehouse. But now, getting a root canal sounded more appealing when compared with proposing her idea to Vaughn. She swallowed hard.  
  
Vaughn started explaining her countermission. She suddenly realized she was bored, standing here listening to him go on about something that didn't even seem to matter all that much.  
  
So that's it, Vaughn stated with a half-smile.  
  
Sydney nodded and pretended to busy herself by looking through the folder. In truth, she was trying to figure out how she should address the topic. She hopped up onto the table. Vaughn glanced at her as she continued to rifle through the papers.  
  
Can I ask you something? Sydney asked, looking up to meet Vaughn's gaze.  
  
  
  
I've been thinking. Well, I was just—um— She shook her head. On the way over here, well— She sighed.  
  
Vaughn gently elbowed her. Whatever it is, you can tell me.  
  
Okay. Well, first off, Sydney started, slowly regaining her confidence, I know that you—uh—like me. _Like_   
  
Vaughn frowned a little and looked straight ahead.  
  
It's true, isn't it?  
  
Vaughn nodded.  
  
Sydney sighed. Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but—  
  
Vaughn interrupted her. Don't finish that sentence. Please. Just don't. He stood up and started to walk away from her.  
  
Sydney got up and followed him. I want to, she told him. I _need_ to. Trust me.  
  
Vaughn sighed and nodded slightly for her to continue.  
  
Sydney took a deep breath. I—I'm not sure if—if I feel the same way that you feel about me.  
  
Vaughn gently took her by the shoulders and leaned close. It's okay, Syd. I didn't expect you to, and—it's okay.  
  
Sydney looked down to avoid his gaze.  
  
he continued, we couldn't do anything about it anyway.  
  
Sydney shrugged his hands off her shoulders and stepped back. Why not?  
  
Vaughn sighed impatiently and paced. Rules, Sydney.  
  
she scoffed. You're going to just stand there and let rules keep you from confessing your feelings for me and then doing something about them.  
  
Vaughn was suddenly angry. Damn it, Sydney, we don't have a choice. If anyone finds out that we have any kind of relationship beyond agent and handler, we're both finished.  
  
I have a proposal, Sydney told him.  
  
A proposal'? What kind of Vaughn inquired.  
  
I was thinking about it on the drive here. I was thinking that maybe—I mean—we're already friends, and a real relationship would be out of the question, but I was thinking that maybe— Sydney sighed. It's stupid. Forget it. She turned around and started to walk away.  
  
Vaughn stopped her. I think I know where you were going with that. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.  
  
Sydney smiled back. You think so?  
  
I do, Vaughn replied. _That_ kind of relationship would open a door.  
  
Sydney's breath caught in her throat. That was what she had been thinking. Yeah, and—you know—if we wanted to take the physical relationship to the next level, provided things change, then we—  
  
We would have that option. Vaughn smiled.  
  
Sydney laughed nervously. So this isn't too crazy? I mean, I just thought of it on the way over here. I know you have feelings for me and all, and I'd love to try and see if I could feel the same way. Given our current situation, this seems like the only possibility.  
  
I understand, Vaughn told her. Plus, we can't be seen in public, so this is pretty much our only choice unless we wait, right?  
  
Sydney nodded and smiled. She had thought of that, too. Vaughn smiled back and once again grasped her shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her. Sydney pulled back.  
  
What's the matter? he asked.  
  
Just that...my idea just consisted of—well—sex. Kissing is personal. We'll want to do the full-blown relationship thing and we know we can't.  
  
Vaughn stepped back a little. Sydney laughed nervously as she tried to ease the tension. I mean, you've seen _Pretty Woman_, right?  
  
It had a happy ending, though, Vaughn reminded her.  
  
Sydney frowned a little. I know, but—you know we can't do that right now.  
  
I know, Vaughn said dismally.  
  
Plus, I don't even know if I like you like you like me, Sydney blurted.  
  
Vaughn looked hurt. I guess that's true, he mumbled as he scuffed his shoe.  
  
I—I mean, I would _like_ to, but, there's so much going on right now, Sydney said, trying to explain.  
  
No, no, I get it, Syd, Vaughn told her.  
  
Sydney breathed deeply. I feel like a fish out of water here...uh...it's just that I don't even know if I'm ready for a romantic relationship right now. She sighed with relief. That was the point she had been trying to make from the beginning, and it taken her forever to finally figure it out. But at least now her thoughts and ramblings finally made sense.  
  
Vaughn nodded and smiled a little. It seemed like he understood. Sydney took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
  
So do you want to give this a shot, then try something later on, if it looks like it'll go that way? she asked.  
  
Yeah. It's a good idea.  
  
Sydney said with a smile. But listen, I have to go. I'll see you when I get back.  
  
I look forward to it, Vaughn said, smiling back.  
  
Sydney nodded and turned to leave. She stopped and whipped back around. When exactly should we meet? When my flight gets in?  
  
Vaughn pondered this for a moment. What time are you due to land?  
  
Sydney pulled her ticket from her pocket, checked the departure time for the flight back, and did some quick calculations. Around six, she concluded.  
  
And that's Saturday night? Vaughn asked.  
  
she confirmed.  
  
All right, so maybe around...seven? he suggested.  
  
Seven it is, she agreed.  
  
Vaughn nodded. Good luck, he added.  
  
Sydney nodded her thanks and left. 


	3. Praying

**Praying  
  
  
  
**

The following Saturday, Sydney was exiting the plane, her suitcase-on-wheels in tow. She checked her watch. It was a few minutes past six. She left the airport and went to her car. She tossed the suitcase in the back, then climbed in and headed for the warehouse.  
  
She tried thinking of all the positive aspects of having a purely physical relationship with Vaughn, but she was still having trouble chasing the butterflies out of her stomach.  
  
  


_Baby you pretend things ain't what they seem  
All this tension on titling just exactly what we should be  
Baby I don't mind us bein some casual thing  
Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me, can you  
Put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine you get yours  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Running' chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine you get yours  
_  
  


She arrived at the warehouse at half-past six. She got out and walked to the entrance.  
  
Vaughn greeted her as she walked inside.  
  
Sydney said softly. She shivered a little.  
  
Vaughn held up a blanket. I figured this would make the floor or table more comfortable, he said with a shrug.  
  
Sydney blurted and they both chuckled. The butterflies disappeared.  
  
  


_If you see me with a man understand that you can't question me  
The feelings that you caught ain't my fault can't help your jealousy  
If you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be commitment free  
Then we can keep this undercover lovin' commin' hidden underneath the sheets  
Can you  
Put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine you get yours  
(But don't fall in love)  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Running' chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine you get yours  
  
  
_

Vaughn removed his suit jacket and laid it on a chair. Sydney took off her coat and laid it on a different chair. They took tentative steps towards each other until their bodies were almost touching. They were close enough to kiss.  
Sydney whispered, reading Vaughn's mind. Vaughn nodded.  
  
  


_So come on and freak my body we can get nasty naughty  
All night a private party  
Gotta hit that spot just right  
Work me like a 9 to 5  
It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cause this is just a physical lovin'  
Straight sweatin' our bodies are rubbin'  
Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5  
_  


  
Sydney went to work on loosening Vaughn's tie. Once the tie was gone, Sydney unbuttoned Vaughn's shirt, which joined the jacket and tie on the chair. Vaughn lifted Sydney's shirt over her head and tossed it on the chair with her coat. Sydney unzipped the pants pressing against Vaughn's erection. He stepped out of the pants and tossed them in the direction of the chair with his other clothes. He unzipped Sydney's jeans and those joined Sydney's other clothes on the chair.  
  
  


_We have a physical thing  
We make love, but don't fall in love  
We spend time  
Just enough so you get yours and I get mine  
No strings attached  
I want your body  
Not your heart  
  
  
_

Undergarments were the last to go, then Sydney and Vaughn found themselves staring at the other's bare physique. With a brief sigh to prepare himself, Vaughn placed his hands on Sydney's waist and pushed her towards the table. Sydney hopped up and Vaughn moved to stand between her legs. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, then wrapped his arms around her back to pull her forward as he entered her.  
  
  


_Put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine you get yours  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Running' chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine you get yours  
  
  
_

A few minutes of thrusting, moaning, and heavy breathing later, and they had both come. Their bodies glistened with sweat and they were struggling to catch their breath. Vaughn stepped back and Sydney went for her clothes and began to dress. Vaughn followed suit.  
  
Thoughts about what she and Vaughn had just done filled Sydney's head. She wondered if she had made the right decision in suggesting she and Vaughn have a physical relationship. She hoped she had and prayed their friendship had not been ruined.  
  
She sighed as she tugged on her shoes and socks. Vaughn was buttoning his shirt.  
  
In truth, Sydney still had no idea whether or not she had made an intelligent decision. She only knew that she wanted to live in the now. The now' was a physical relationship with Vaughn. And that was fine.  
  
She gave Vaughn a kiss on the cheek and left the warehouse.  
  
  


_Put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine you get yours  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Running' chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine you get yours  
_  


  
  
**Note:** The song is Get Mine, Get Yours from Christina Aguilera's Stripped' album. As I said before, the song was the inspiration for this fic.  
  
  
  
  


FIN 


End file.
